Cielo gris
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: Ser jugador de quidditch es algo emocionante, intenso y satisfactorio, te deja sudando y lleno de adrenalina, no podía existir nada mejor… o eso es lo que pensaba Harry Potter antes de perderse en un cielo de color gris.
1. Tropezando

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola queridos lectores:

Bienvenidos otra vez a **Cielo Gris** ahora lo estoy re-subiendo porque decidí hacer el _Reto fanfiction 2018 (12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos)_ y lo primero en la lista es: "Un fanfic que comenzaste pero no terminaste" así que aquí estamos. Esta vez terminare esto y espero hacerlo en lo que queda de enero. ¡Besos!

* * *

 **Tropezando**

Draco Malfoy observo divertido como Blaise Zabini apuraba un vaso de whiskey de fuego tras otro, él que era un aficionado empedernido del quiddich apenas podía soportar la idea de que su equipo hubiera perdido horas atrás y no era el único a juzgar por los gruñidos y acaloradas discusiones que se alzaban en aquel pub llamado _El Pantano de Queerditch_ ubicado en la esquina en la que colindaban el callejón Diagon y el Knockturn.

—¡Eso ni siquiera fue un partido Draco! ¡Es como si hubiéramos regalado esos 60 Galones! —dijo su acompañante con los ojos negros brillantes.

Draco se encogió de hombros recordando la exquisita visión de aquel jugador con rostro determinado que volaba con increíble placer y jugaba como si los demás espectadores no existieran.

—Yo disfrute del partido —dijo el rubio aunque sabía que Blaise no le prestaba atención, estaba demasiado ocupado en desahogarse.

—Ese estúpido Potter, si no fuera por él los Chudley Cannons ya habrían perdido la temporada y es que su lema parece decir «hagan lo mejor que puedan hasta que Potter coja la snitch» ¡por favor! En un partido justo los Murciélagos de Ballycastle los habrían vencido, tú has visto como no dejaban de marcar tantos, un poco más y de nada habría servido que el buscador consiguiera esos 150 puntos…

Dos horas después Blaise seguía con su perorata y estaba completamente borracho, con un suspiro Draco levanto el pesado cuerpo de Zabini y salió del pub dando trompicones hasta un lugar adecuado para desaparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy cuando de pronto Blaise se irguió cuan alto era y levanto la mano derecha para señalar a las sombras.

—¡Es él! ¡Es Potter! —grito.

Los ojos grises escrutaron la oscuridad, en efecto se trataba del jugador estrella de los Chudley Cannons saliendo de Sortilegios Weasley acompañado de George, Ronald, Ginebra y Granger. Al instante se puso tenso pues todo el grupo se había detenido a mirarlos con recelo.

—¡Oye Potter ven aquí! ¡Te enseñaré a jugar como se debe! —rugió Blaise.

—Cierra la boca Blaise —dijo Draco exasperado.

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunto enervado Ron.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda_ , pensó el rubio cuando noto que todo el grupo caminaba hasta ellos, Hermione sujeto a Ron del brazo con gesto preocupado.

—La cosa no es contigo Weasley, quiero hablar con ese imbécil de ahí proquepmpffgh…

El rubio le tapó la boca a Zabini y lo miro directo a los ojos.

—Ya basta.

El moreno hizo una mueca de disgusto pero se tranquilizó, Draco quito la mano de sus labios.

—Solo una cosa, aunque seas un buen jugador tu equipo apesta —dijo el pelinegro y después se dio la vuelta dignamente.

Draco sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Buenas noches —dijo el rubio alejándose.

Harry observo a la pareja con curiosidad, a su lado Ginny soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno en eso tiene razón —dijo la muchacha.

—Claro que no —intervino Ron ofendido.

—Eso ha sido muy raro ¿verdad? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no veíamos a Malfoy? —pregunto Hermione.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry.

Pero Harry si se acordaba, la última vez que lo vio fue hace tres años en el Ministerio esperando un juicio favorable para su familia y lo habían conseguido ya que Lucius Malfoy colaboró con la justicia y proporcionó información para la captura de otros mortífagos además Narcisa Malfoy mintió a Lord Voldemort a favor de Harry Potter y el moreno dio testimonio de eso.

—Vamos a casa, seguro que mi madre ha preparado un festín en tu honor —bromeo George pues sabia lo mucho que le avergonzaba a Harry los exagerados apapachos de Molly.

—Está bien —concluyo el moreno.

El grupo continúo con su camino charlando animadamente hasta aparecerse en La Madriguera.

oOo

Theodore Nott levanto la vista de su libro cuando escucho a Draco entrar a la oficina, sonrió un poco al ver la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos grises.

—Theo —saludo el rubio y fue a sentarse delante de su acompañante.

—Buenos días Draco, ¿Cómo les fue ayer? —pregunto.

El rubio hizo una mueca al recordar, la noche anterior después de que aparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy Blaise había vomitado el contenido de su estómago sobre la alfombra de la habitación de Draco y él tuvo que llamar a los elfos, hacer que prepararan un caldo y atender a su novio.

—Pues… —Draco empezó su relato.

—Me sorprende que hayas logrado tranquilizarlo, cuando se trata de quidditch suele ser apasionado —cometo el castaño.

—Fue una surte que estuviera tan embotado por el alcohol, además Blaise aprecia a los buenos jugadores y Potter lo es, solo espero no volver a tropezar con él.

—En ese caso lamento ser yo quien te de las malas noticias —replico Theo con un deje de malicia en la voz.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto Draco poniéndose en guardia.

Nott recogió y desdoblo el avión de papel morado del escritorio, empezó a leer:

—Debido a las recientes quejas sobre las estrategias utilizadas por el equipo de los Chudley Cannons para ganar, el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos sugiere una visita al equipo para hacer algunas sugerencias al respecto y nos complace informarle señor Malfoy que usted será el encargado de dicha tarea.

Más pálido de lo normal Draco le arrebato el memorándum de las manos a Theodore y releyó su contenido.

—Esto debe ser una maldita broma —se quejó.

—No te preocupes, no estarás solo con tu amor platónico, vine a visitarte para decirte que me asignaron al grupo de sanadores que trabajan en lesiones por juegos mágicos y haremos un chequeo a los jugadores de quiddich de esta temporada.

—Potter no es mi amor platónico.

El castaño soltó una carcajada.

—Yo nunca dije que fuera Potter, bueno tengo que irme —dijo Nott y se levantó.

Cuando la puerta de la oficina de Draco se cerró, el rubio sonrojado se pasó las manos por el cabello maldiciendo a su suerte.

oOo

Después de un exquisito desayuno cortesía de la señora Weasley, una ducha caliente y un beso en la mejilla por parte de Ginny, Harry Potter estaba más que preparado para su entrenamiento con el equipo, pero para lo que no estaba listo era para encontrarse con un rubio que lo miraba entre ceñudo y avergonzado desde los vestidores del club.


	2. Florean Fortescue

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola queridos lectores:

Hoy tengo para ustedes doble actualización, este es el capítulo **1 de 2**. Quiero enviar saludos especiales para **Pilikita y Kororito** y **Deardeay** , gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que el fic siga siendo de su agrado y para las personas que habían leído el fic con anterioridad estoy a un capítulo de comenzar a escribir la continuación de donde me quede la última vez. ¡Besos!

* * *

 **Florean Fortescue**

El entrenador Karl Mumps un hombre robusto de cabello negro y unos ojos dorados que daban miedo cuando se ponía serio, reunió a todos los integrantes de su equipo, la presencia de un miembro del ministerio le daba mala espina pero sobre todo recelaba de que se tratara de Draco Malfoy. El rubio se mostraba impasible después de haberse recuperado de la impresión inicial que le causaba tener que ir a ver a Potter directamente después de tanto tiempo, con la túnica azul marino con bordes de hilo de oro y el cabello acomodado de manera desenfadada (ya no lo usaba hacia atrás y con gomina pues lo último que quería era parecerse a su padre) se veía bastante atractivo, tanto que la guardiana de los Chudley Cannons se le quedo mirando embobada y no era la única.

Harry Potter tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba curioso por saber lo que Malfoy venía a decirles y por otro estaba el sentimiento de desconfianza que le provocaba el rubio desde los tiempos de la escuela además claro de ese extraño cosquilleo en el estómago que no supo identificar.

—El señor Malfoy vino desde el ministerio enviado por el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos para hacernos algunas… sugerencias, escúchenle con atención —dijo el entrenador.

Draco recorrió con la mirada a los siete jugadores plantados frente a él en la entrada del campo de quidditch, todos ellos lo miraban expectantes vestidos con las túnicas color naranja que usaban para entrenar.

—El ministerio por lo regular no interviene en las tácticas que utilizan los equipos para ganar, pero últimamente ha habido quejas sobre sus métodos…

—¡No estamos haciendo nada malo! ¡Jugamos limpiamente! —se quejó Anttony Rickett uno de los cazadores.

—Es verdad pero recordemos que el quidditch es también una forma de entretenimiento y si el partido termina después de cinco minutos de haber comenzado, la multitud se enojara —dijo Draco.

—Eso es ridículo —mascullo Jason Samuels un bateador.

—¿Qué es lo que sugieres entonces? ¿Qué cambiemos nuestra estrategia? Estamos en medio de la temporada por la Eurocopa —dijo Harry.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y recordó lo que Blaise había dicho el día del partido. "Su lema parece decir «hagan lo mejor que puedan hasta que Potter coja la snitch»"

—Los Chudley Cannons dependen totalmente del buscador, si no pueden hacer algo al respecto quiere decir que su nivel como equipo es bajo y no vale la pena que sigan jugando por la copa —dijo Draco con aires de suficiencia.

Todo el equipo protesto excepto Harry quien ya se había dado cuenta de que ese insufrible de Malfoy tenía razón. El entrenador también estaba al tanto.

—Gracias por el consejo señor Malfoy, trabajaremos en eso porque estoy seguro de que mis muchachos no se detendrán por nada ¿verdad? —pregunto Karl.

—¡Si entrenador! —rugieron los jugadores.

Draco suspiro, su tarea ahí había terminado.

oOo

Theodore Nott que había observado todo desde las gradas junto con algunos de sus compañeros medimagos, se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para alcanzar a Draco.

—Te viste genial allá adentro —dijo Theo.

—Dijiste que estarías conmigo —reprocho el rubio.

—No me dieron permiso de bajar hasta que te fueras.

—Bueno, no importa, todo salió bien.

—Así parece, nos vemos después —dijo el castaño cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

—Claro.

El entrenador estaba molesto, distracciones y más distracciones en esa mañana, pero no podía hacer nada, después de todo la salud de sus jugadores era lo más importante, Karl observo como los medimagos se instalaban en el campo y hacían un chaqueo general por medio de encantamientos.

—Se encuentra en perfecto estado señor Potter —dijo Theodore.

Harry asintió un tanto incomodo, nunca había hablado directamente con Nott.

—Hace un buen día ¿verdad? —comento el castaño.

—S-si —replico Harry.

—Me pregunto si Draco estará en Florean Fortescue, siempre va ahí cuando hay buen clima —dijo Nott y luego se encogió de hombros.

Los hombres con túnicas verde lima salían del campo de quidditch listos para redactar sus informes y Karl Mumps suspiro con alivio, ahora ¡por fin! Podrían entrenar.

oOo

El callejón Diagon era como siempre un completo caos, pero Draco se sentía a gusto sentado en la terraza de Florean Fortescue zampándose una enorme copa de helado de chocolate con menta.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —pregunto una voz.

Cuando Draco levanto la mirada casi se le atora la cuchara en la garganta. No pudo hacer más que asentir. Harry se sentó frente a él con una copa de helado de limón.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto el rubio cuando recupero la voz.

—Estoy comiendo un helado, obviamente.

Draco torció el gesto.

—Ah.

Se quedaron unos momentos en un incómodo silencio, luego Harry suspiro.

—Me sorprendiste hace un rato, no sabía que trabajaras para el ministerio y justamente en el Departamento de Deportes.

—Si bueno, me gusta mucho el quiddich pero no tengo el talento para jugarlo así que…

Harry sonrió.

—Es verdad, eras malísimo cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

Draco lo miro ofendido.

—Cierra la boca idiota, nadie pidió tu opinión.

El moreno soltó una carcajada.

—Ya vuelves a ser el imbécil que conocía.

—Si has venido aquí a ofenderme regresa por donde viniste —se quejó el rubio que podía sentir un calorcillo subiéndole a las mejillas.

—Perdón, perdón, la verdad es que quería hablar contigo, el consejo que nos diste fue acertado y venía a agradecerte —dijo Harry.

Draco levanto la ceja.

—Esto es muy raro, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —inquirió el rubio bruscamente.

—Nada, diablos no tienes que estar tan a la defensiva.

La mirada triste que le dedico Draco a Harry lo desconcertó y el cosquilleo en el estómago regresó.

—Si tengo, como sea no fui yo quien lo noto primero, el crédito es de Blaise.

—Ah sí, estabas con él después del partido ¿son buenos amigos?

Draco se removió incómodo.

—Algo así.

—Y supongo que los dos estaban apoyando a los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

—No, solo Blaise es aficionado de ellos, yo prefiero a los Kenmare Kestrels, habrías quedado genial ahí —dijo Draco sin pensar.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto Harry curioso.

—El uniforme habría combinado con tus ojos, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo entonces el rubio.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué los Chudley Cannons? Estoy al tanto de que mejores equipos te ofrecieron un puesto.

Harry desvió la mirada a su helado de limón.

—Cuestiones personales.

—Claro —contesto Draco un tanto decepcionado, pues claro que Potter no iba a decirle los detalles de su vida personal, que ahora estuvieran hablando normalmente no significaba nada.

Draco siguió comiendo su helado y Harry intento mantener la conversación en buenos términos discutiendo sobre quidditch un tema fácil que siempre se le daba bien, se alegraba de haber ido en busca del rubio.


	3. Wigtown Wanderers

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola queridos lectores:

Hoy tengo para ustedes doble actualización, este es el capítulo **2** **de 2**.

* * *

 **Wigtown Wanderers**

En los vestidores de los Wanderers había un enorme pizarrón de corcho fijado con magia, este equipo tenía un ritual un tanto peculiar, acostumbraban pegar ahí las fotografías de sus próximos contrincantes y clavar un cuchillo carnicero a los que representaban una amenaza. Para su juego de mañana el único que ostentaba una cuchilla era por supuesto Harry Potter.

oOo

Theodore se detuvo súbitamente al ver a su rubio amigo conversando animadamente con uno de sus colegas, se encamino hasta él con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro.

—No puedes estar aquí Draco —fue lo primero que dijo el castaño.

Draco arrugo la nariz de un modo en el que lo hacía ver adorable, Theo sospechaba que practicaba todos sus gestos frente al espejo hasta dar con el que más le favorecía.

—Hola a ti también Nott.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espeto el castaño.

—Eres tan desagradable conmigo… —se quejó el rubio.

Kneen se puso de pie un tanto azorado.

—Está aquí para supervisar —dijo su colega.

Theo enarco una ceja.

—¿Supervisar qué?

—Que todo esté en orden por supuesto —contesto Draco.

El castaño suspiro.

—Kneen ¿podrías seguir con el inventario por favor?

—Claro —dijo el aludido aunque parecía renuente a querer irse.

—No deberías coquetear tan descaradamente ¿quieres que Blaise te mate? —pregunto Theo.

Draco torció el gesto.

—Blaise no está aquí ahora.

—Y si él no está aquí ¿Por qué tu si?

—Él no quiso acompañarme, dijo los Cannons eran malísimos y que francamente ya lo tenían harto y que los Wanderers solo eran un montón de brutos que jugaban sucio…

—Draco no quiero escuchar ni tus quejas ni las de él, estoy preguntándote ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en la zona exclusiva para medimagos?

—Estoy supervisando —contesto Draco un poco ofendido de que Theo lo interrumpiera.

—¿Es una razón real o te la acabas de inventar?

—Es que me sentía solo y estaba aburrido —se quejó Draco.

"Pues claro" pensó Theo irritado.

—Solo no estorbes —dijo el castaño levantándose y luego lo miro a los ojos— ni coquetees con el equipo de urgencias.

—Aburrido —volvió a quejarse el rubio.

Theo suspiro, por lo regular Draco era una excelente compañía con su conversación ingeniosa y su risa cantarina pero el castaño odiaba cuando se ponía en plan infantil, pero lo dejaba pasar, después de todo solo se comportaba así cuando tenía una pelea con Blaise: molesto, confuso, necesitado de atención.

oOo

Los Chudley Cannons estaban nerviosos, el entrenador Mumps había insistido en cambiar de estrategia aunque pasaran las 24 horas del día de las próximas tres semanas entrenando y Harry pensaba que eso es justo lo que habían hecho pero estaba emocionado por la expectativa de poder jugar de verdad y no limitarse a atrapar la snich lo más rápido que pudiera.

El sol le calo en los ojos verdes cuando salió al campo directo de los vestidores, en un instante todo el aire se llenó de exclamaciones, el equipo de uniforme naranja tenia admiradores pero Harry intuía y no por vanidad que la mayoría solo apoyaba a los Chudley Cannons porque el salvador del mundo mágico jugaba en él.

En esa ocasión Harry no dirigió su vista a los reservados de las gradas pues sabía que ni los Weasley, ni Hermione estaban ahí, Ron y George se habían tenido que quedar en Sortilegios Weasley pues estaban arreglando la tienda para agrandarla y hacerle mejoras, estaban en un auge comercial increíble aunque George ya no inventaba cosas nuevas podía reproducir las que tenía, Hermione por su parte estaba con un cliente dándole los últimos toques a su discurso de defensa para plantearlo al Wizengamot y Ginny estaba entrenando ya que el ganador de este partido seria su próximo contrincante.

Los equipos se colocaron en el círculo central, los capitanes se dieron la mano y el árbitro lanzo la quaffle, el partido comenzó.

oOo

Draco seguía con una mirada recelosa a los golpeadores que llevaban túnicas rojo sangre quienes parecían bastante interesados en mandar las bludgers directamente al buscador de los Cannons. El resto del equipo con un cuchillo carnicero plateado sobre el pecho jugaba de manera ruda y un tanto deshonesta, el rubio recordó con cierta vergüenza al equipo de Slytherin cuando era capitaneado por Marcus Flint, el jugador más tramposo que había conocido.

Sin embargo parecía que Karl Mumps era una persona sensata pues todas las jugadas intentaban (muchas de ellas sin éxito) darle más protagonismo a sus cazadores y la guardiana parecía más espabilada. Era un interesante progreso si se tenía a consideración que anteriormente ninguno de los Cannons parecía tomarse en serio el partido porque se sabían ganadores gracias a que tenían a Potter de su lado.

Harry estaba impaciente por lanzarse por la snitch pero el entrenador le había dicho que esperara al menos diez minutos, si notaba que el buscador contrario iba por ella antes de ese tiempo se arrojara también y eso fue justo lo que paso, Parkin estaba yendo tras la snitch y de inmediato Harry lo alcanzo, estaban codo a codo peleando por ella, las manos de Harry estaban por cerrarse en la pelota dorada cuando sintió un fuerte impacto en el costado, rechinando los dientes e ignorando el dolor subió de nuevo en dirección a la pelota sin embargo Parkin le cerró el paso dándole con las ramas traseras de la escoba en la cara.

La snitch era caprichosa así que cambio de rumbo cansada de ascender y se dejó caer en picada en medio del campo, Parkin confundido siguió ascendiendo buscándola por todas partes, Harry que no la había perdido de vista se dejó caer también y algo le ayudo en esa tarea.

oOo

El campo se sumió en un silencio repentino como de ultratumba, los ojos grises miraban con desesperación la figura que caía con destino inequívoco hasta el duro suelo del campo, lo sospecha después de ese primer impacto contra Potter en el costado que los golpeadores iban tras él y habían conseguido derribarlo, tarde porque Harry consiguió atrapar la snitch antes de su desvanecimiento pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que habían causado un gran daño.

—¡Nott! ¡Kneen! ¡Vayan por Potter! —grito el jefe de Urgencias Médicas Mágicas.

Los dos medimagos salieron disparados al campo, Draco quiso seguirlos pero él no tenía escoba ni autoridad para intervenir.

oOo

Harry despertó sintiendo una tibieza agradable en el cuerpo y un cosquilleo en la mejilla, cuando se incorporó un poco noto que estaba en la "enfermería" del campo de quidditch y que tenía a Draco Malfoy a dos palmos de su cara, resulto que el cabello rubio era lo que había estado cosquilleándole en la mejilla, divertido Harry pensó que Malfoy parecía una princesa esperando a que su príncipe lo despertara con un beso y de repente la idea de besar al rubio le no le pareció tan mala.


	4. Bella Durmiente

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola queridos lectores:

Faltan siete días para que termine enero y mi inspiración esta al cien, todo gracias a una enorme taza de café y mucho tiempo libre. Los días y las horas pasan demasiado rápido pero espero concluir con este proyecto en el tiempo estimado. Disfruten la lectura. ¡Besos!

* * *

 **Bella Durmiente**

La túnica de color verde lima ondeaba mientras caminaba, Theodore Nott leía el expediente de Harry Potter mientras se dirigía a la enfermería notando con cierta sorpresa que el jugador de quidditch había corrido con suerte en ese encuentro directo con ambas bludgers pues no había nada que no se pudiera reparar con poción crece-huesos y esencia de Murtlap además no le vendría nada mal un poco de poción calmante, con eso en mente el Medimago entro a la enfermería encontrando a su amigo Draco durmiendo al pie de la cama de Potter.

—¡Draco! —grito en el oído de este sobresaltándolo.

El rubio lo miro amodorrado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sera mejor que te vayas, el entrenador Mumps vendrá por Potter en cualquier momento.

Draco se desperezo y lanzo una mirada a la cara dormida de Harry.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunto con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

—Está perfectamente, con un descanso de una semana se recuperara por completo —contesto Nott en tono profesional.

—Bueno me retirare ahora, nos vemos Theo —dijo Draco despidiéndose de su amigo y saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando el Medimago se aseguró de que el rubio ya no podía escucharlos se acercó a la cama del paciente.

—¿Jugando a la bella durmiente señor Potter? —pregunto entonces.

Harry abrió los ojos avergonzado y turbado, no sabía que le sorprendía más, si la referencia de Nott a un cuento muggle o que él notara que fingía estar dormido.

—Solo… no quería incomodarlo —respondió el moreno.

—Ummm —murmuro Theo divertido.

oOo

Cuando Draco llego a la mansión Malfoy se sentía cansado por lo que después de una pequeña merienda fue a su cuarto a acostarse, tirado boca arriba en la cama se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos, ¿había sido un sueño? Se preguntó perplejo, era increíble que su cerebro siguiera jugándole malas pasadas ya estaba grandecito como para fantasear como colegial que Harry Potter le tomaba en brazos y le besaba ardientemente… Draco se incorporó bruscamente intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos pues sintió que una excitación crecía dentro de él.

Un elfo domestico apareció de pronto en su habitación dándole un susto de muerte.

—¡¿Qué diablos…?! —grito molesto.

La criatura bajo las orejas y retrocedió dócilmente.

—Disculpe amo Malfoy, el señor Zabini ha venido a verlo —dijo en un susurro el elfo.

A buena hora, pensó Draco.

—Hazlo pasar a mi habitación.

El elfo desapareció de nuevo y a los pocos minutos Blaise se encontraba tocando la puerta.

—Draco —murmuro a través de la madera.

—Pasa.

Blaise entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama junto a Draco, estiro la mano para acariciarle la mejilla pero el rubio lo evadió.

—Al final fuiste solo al partido —dijo Blaise.

—Sí.

—Lo siento…

—Está bien.

A veces Draco se sorprendía de lo rápido que llegaban a reconciliarse y de los motivos tan estúpidos por los que peleaban, con el tiempo acepto que así era su relación y dejo de cuestionarla. Esta vez cuando Blaise se acercó el rubio no opuso ninguna resistencia.

oOo

La señora Weasley acaricio el cabello azabache de Harry y recogió los platos de comida vacíos para después salir de la habitación en donde el moreno se estaba quedando temporalmente hasta que Grimmauld Place quedara remodelada, a decir verdad a Molly le gustaba mucho tener a Harry en casa y seguía esperando que él y Ginny volvieran a estar juntos y se casaran pronto como lo hicieron Ron y Hermione pero al pasar los días pensaba que eso no sucedería.

—Te machacaron ¿verdad cielo? —dijo cariñosamente.

—No es nada si lo comparamos con otras ocasiones —contesto Harry desde la cama.

Molly negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

El reposo le daba a Harry tiempo para pensar y eso no era una buena idea sobre todo porque sus pensamientos siempre iban a parar a la enfermería, ¿Por qué había besado a Malfoy? Impulso, fue por impulso pero ¿a que venía aquel impulso? Seguía dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto y se descubrió a si mismo extrañando a Malfoy.


	5. Circunstancias especiales

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola queridos lectores:

El tiempo se me viene encima y no sé cómo terminara el fic, no quiero que nada parezca forzado o que la historia vaya muy rápido, pero habrá que ver. Quiero enviar un saludo especial a **Astana** , gracias por comentar. Espero que el fic siga siendo de su agrado. ¡Besos!

* * *

 **Circunstancias especiales**

La tibia y sonrojada mejilla reposaba sobre el pecho fuerte y musculoso de Blaise quien levanto la mano para acariciar los rubios cabellos, adoraba despertar así: en la gran cama de la mansión Malfoy con el joven Draco a su lado, se sentía orgulloso de haber logrado que el rubio le perteneciera después de que había pasado todo el último año de Hogwarts persiguiéndolo. Zabini sabía perfectamente que sus métodos de conquista habían sido bajos pues se había aprovechado de la vulnerabilidad de Draco para poder atraparlo, recordando como inicio su relación le dieron ganas de golpearse a sí mismo, pero como dijo el muggle Nicolás Maquiavelo: "El fin justifica los medios."

El primer movimiento del ojinegro fue después de la guerra, cuando toda la familia Malfoy fue puesta en Azkaban a la espera de su juicio él acudía a su celda todos los días para darle el consuelo que necesitaba, diciéndole las palabras que Draco quería escuchar. Blaise no fue puesto en custodia pues no había tomado la marca tenebrosa.

La segunda ocasión se presentó en el pasillo del ministerio cuando la familia Malfoy fue absuelta de los cargos gracias a Potter. No era secreto para nadie que estuviera en Slytherin que el rubio estaba loco por el chico flacucho de gafas y ojos verdes pero ninguno lo mencionaba o se exponían al mal temperamento del príncipe de hielo. Malfoy salió al pasillo y se quedo mirando a Potter con una expresión que era dolorosa de observar, su mirada gris trasmitía odio, amor, resentimiento, tristeza y alivio. Cuando el rubio estaba a punto de llamar a Potter, Blaise lo abrazo por la espalda y lo distrajo.

Draco era vulnerable y cobarde, todo lo que aparentaba en el colegio se desvaneció, ya no le quedaron fuerzas para fingir más y fue ahí cuando la tercera y última oportunidad le fue dada a Zabini. En un desayuno organizado por la familia Malfoy como muestra de agradecimiento a Blaise por estar con ellos en los momentos difíciles, Draco lo invito a sus aposentos y se quebró, abrió sus sentimientos y le conto todo lo que había estado guardando. Esa fue la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Con el paso del tiempo su relación se había estado deteriorando, desde la muerte de su madre el ojinegro disfrutaba un poco más que los demás de beber alcohol y con frecuencia tenia explosiones de furia, pues su temperamento nunca fue muy tranquilo, él era de armas tomar. Draco en cambio se había vuelto más dócil e inseguro lo que provocaba una especie de satisfacción en Blaise. Si, su relación se estaba deteriorando por las constantes peleas y la búsqueda de atención de Draco o lo que sea que estuviera buscando, se deterioraba porque ahora Blaise veía al rubio como su premio y no como su amante. Pero sobre todo se deterioraba porque Potter se había interpuesto entre ellos porque Blaise no era tonto, en aquel primer partido de quidditch por la Eurocopa Draco no despego los ojos del buscador de los Chudley Cannons.

—Buenos días —murmuro Draco levantándose de la cama.

—Eres un dormilón —comento Blaise deleitándose con la vista del trasero de su novio.

—Y tu alcohólico y yo no digo nada, ¿vamos a algún lado a desayunar?

—Como gustes.

oOo

Molly corrió hasta el salón de la Madriguera cuando escucho crepitar la chimenea justo a tiempo para ver como las llamas verdes volvían a ser de su color natural, con un suspiro caminó hasta la habitación donde se estaba hospedando Harry encontrándola vacía.

—Deberías saber que Harry no se puede quedar quieto por mucho tiempo mamá —dijo Ginny desde el marco de la puerta.

—Acaban de darlo de alta y ya se fue a quien sabe dónde —se lamentó la matriarca de los Weasley lanzando un conjuro para tender la cama.

—No te preocupes por él, ya está grandecito —se burló la pelirroja.

Su mamá le lanzo una mirada que la hizo correr escaleras abajo.

oOo

Dos platos humeantes de sopa cullen skink fueron puestos frente a la pareja de novios por Hannah Longbottom, a Draco se le hizo agua la boca cuando el olor del platillo llego a sus fosas nasales. Lo cierto era que podían comer en un mejor restaurante con reservación y sin tanta gentuza pero la rubia ex Hufflepuff preparaba la mejor sopa de toda Inglaterra y al rubio le gustaba tener siempre lo mejor.

—¡Harry! —grito Neville desde la barra del Caldero Chorreante.

Todos los comensales levantaron la cabeza por el grito incluyendo a Draco y a Blaise, el buscador se sonrojo por aquel recibimiento.

—Hola Nev —dijo Harry casi corriendo hasta la barra.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó el castaño notando que había puesto a Harry en un aprieto— me alegro de que te encuentres mejor.

—No hay problema, ¿podrías servirme un poco de la famosa sopa de tu esposa?

—Enseguida.

Hannah se acercó para saludar al recién llegado.

—¿Cómo estas Harry?

—Perfectamente, listo para el juego del próximo sábado —respondió el aludido.

—Genial, ya hemos comprado los boletos y…

Antes de que la rubia pudiera terminar la frase noto que la mesa de los ex Slytherin le llamaban.

—Disculpa cariño, hay que tratar con cuidado a estos hombres.

Harry miro a que hombres se refería Hannah y se encontró con los ojos grises de Malfoy, su corazón se aceleró sin saber porque, nunca había esperado encontrarlo ahí. Antes de darse cuenta sus pies ya lo estaban llevando hasta la mesa del rubio.

—Malfoy, es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, hola —dijo Harry.

Draco se le quedo mirando unos instantes sorprendido y luego un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

—Ah sí, hola Potter.

—¿Desde cuándo se llevan tan bien ustedes dos? —pregunto Blaise receloso.

—Esa es… una larga historia —repuso Draco nervioso.

—¿Por qué no me la cuentas? —pidió Blaise en tono peligroso.

—Yo podría hacerlo —se ofreció Harry ajeno a la situación.

—Buena idea Potter, ¿Por qué no te sientas? —pregunto Blaise ladino.

Draco sintió que estaba por darle un ataque de pánico.


	6. Dentro del campo de juego

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola queridos lectores:

No cumplí con el tiempo señalado que me había propuesto para este fic, pero seguimos adelante. La nueva meta es terminarlo en este mes de marzo. Saludo especial para **sof77** muchas gracias por comentar. ¡Besos!

* * *

 **Dentro del campo de juego**

Neville Longbottom contemplaba la escena más rara que había visto en su vida: Harry conversaba animadamente con Malfoy y Zabini mientras disfrutaban de una tarta de melaza. Su esposa se puso a su lado.

—Nunca me imaginé que los vería en buenos términos —comento.

—Ni yo, ¿de que estarán hablando? —se preguntó Neville.

—De quidditch, los escuche de pasada, algo sobre nuevas estrategias de los Cannons —dijo Hannah.

—Qué extraño…

La rubia comenzó a reír.

—¿Y sabes que es lo más raro?

—¿Qué?

—Parece que ahí tenemos un triángulo amoroso.

Neville la miro sin entender y ella suspiro.

—Ay Nev ¿Cómo no ves esas cosas? Aunque no me sorprende, tardaste tres años en darte cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti.

El ex Gryffindor se sonrojo.

—Solo explícame que pasa —pidió Neville.

—No es complicado. Pocos saben que Malfoy y Zabini son pareja pero se nota si observas bien, ahora Harry parece interesado en el rubio y…

—Espera ¿Harry y Malfoy? ¿Bromeas? Fuimos al mismo colegio Hannah, ellos nunca… —interrumpió el castaño.

—Ellos siempre —fue el turno de la señora Longbottom para interrumpir— ellos siempre estaban consientes el uno del otro, lo sé porque eran el tema favorito de mis enamoradizas amigas en Hogwarts. Había demasiada tensión sexual entre ellos.

Neville se quedó callado analizando esas palabras.

—Míralos —continuo Hannah— Malfoy se comporta torpe y se sonroja, Harry no puede aparatar la mirada del rubio y Zabini intenta marcar su territorio abrazando a Draco "casualmente" —dijo la última palabra formando comillas al aire con sus dedos.

—¿Cómo puedes analizar todo eso? —pregunto Neville sorprendido.

—Oh amor, si es todo tan sencillo —dijo divertida la rubia.

oOo

Draco suspiro aliviado cuando salieron del Caldero Chorreante. Potter y Blaise se estrecharon las manos, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Espero con ansias el día del partido, estoy seguro de que las Holyhead Harpies los dejaran en ridículo a pesar de todo —dijo Blaise burlonamente.

—Te equivocas, ganaremos la copa —refuto Harry un poco molesto.

—Habrá que verlo. Adiós Potter.

—Adiós Zabini, Malfoy —se despidió el pelinegro.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, en toda la mañana no había dicho gran cosa. Los ojos grises siguieron la figura del buscador de los Cannons hasta que se perdió de vista.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te veías con Potter? —pregunto Blaise tan pronto como estuvieron solos.

—Solo nos vimos en dos ocasiones, una por trabajo y la otra por casualidad —contesto Draco con frialdad.

—Sin embargo esos encuentros tuvieron un gran impacto en los dos.

—No sé de qué me hablas Blaise.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo Draco, te conozco demasiado bien.

—Solo olvídalo Blaise, no quiero discutir por tonterías —dijo terminantemente Malfoy.

Por esa única ocasión Zabini dejo que Draco ganara la pelea porque se había dado cuenta de que su relación corría peligro y no quería agravar las cosas. El día para la pareja transcurrió tranquilamente y al caer la tarde se despidieron.

oOo

Ginny dejo su bolso de entrenamiento detrás del mostrador de Sortilegios Weasley, desde la renovación había más magos y brujas de lo usual y necesitaban de más empleados pero George insistía en no contratar a nadie que no fuera de la familia. En esos momentos pensó en Fred y un dolor en el pecho la dejo sin respiración teniendo que recargar su espalda contra el mostrador.

—¿Estas bien Ginny? —pregunto una voz muy añorada por ella.

—Si Harry yo solo… pensaba en Fred —dijo la pelirroja con un cosquilleo en la nariz y los ojos vidriosos.

El moreno se acercó a la mujer y paso un brazo por sus hombros en un torpe intento por consolarla. Ella recupero la compostura luego de unos momentos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry.

Ginny le dio un empujón.

—Deja eso Harry, no tienes la culpa de nada.

Ambos permanecieron callados, ya habían discutido el asunto infinidad de veces. La menor de los Weasley fue la primera en romper el silencio:

— ¿Sabes? Necesitamos ayuda en la tienda y si George no quiere contratar a nadie que no sea de la familia más le valdría declararse ya a Angelina —dijo recuperando el tono animoso de la voz.

—Tienes razón, no sé porque duda tanto —contesto Harry siguiendo la charla.

La pelirroja sonrió.

—Lo sé ¿verdad? Tal vez sea miedo al rechazo pero es un león ¡debería entrar al campo de juego! Y hablando de eso ¿Quién es? —pregunto Ginny pellizcando la mejilla del moreno juguetonamente.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo Harry revolviéndole los mechones pelirrojos.

—¿Quién es la persona en la que no dejas de pensar?

—Yo no…

—Dilo —interrumpió ella.

Harry parpadeo aturdido y luego sonrió.

—Hay alguien pero…

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Cuéntamelo todo! Desde hace días estas distraído y tienes esa mirada… como cuando me veías a mí en el colegio —comento emocionada Ginny.

La verdad era que se sentía bastante orgullosa de que Harry hubiese sentido algo por ella en el pasado, ahora solo eran amigos casi familia en realidad.

—Es alguien del colegio, volví a verlo después de mucho tiempo y sentí algo extraño… quiero decir no es normal porque antes éramos enemigos y creo que en la actualidad esta saliendo con alguien… pero yo quiero, es decir…

Harry parecía un quinceañero enamorado y la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

—No me digas que es quien creo que es.

—¿Quién crees que es?

—Malfoy.

—Es él.

La buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de su garganta, estaba tan sorprendida y a la vez no lo estaba. Mierda pensó la pelirroja y luego comenzó a reír.

—Detente, pareces desquiciada —pidió Harry abrumado.

—Perdón, ¿sabes que deberías hacer con él? Invitarlo al sauna, ya sabes que nos dan trato especial por ser jugadores de quidditch, aprovéchalo. —dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo.

Harry se sonrojo pero también pensó que era una buena idea. Ahora estaba dentro del campo de juego.


	7. Blurting

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola queridos lectores:

¡Vamos por el final!

Quiero enviar saludos especiales para **sof77** y **Lila** muchas gracias por comentar. ¡Besos!

* * *

 **Blurting**

Draco Malfoy miro con desagrado la gran pila de papeles que descansaban en su escritorio, era inicio de semana y ya lo estaban sobrecargando con aburrido papeleo. Con un suspiro se sentó al escritorio para comenzar a trabajar. Cuando estaba por terminar se dio cuenta de que en medio de los papeles había un pedazo de pergamino que nada tenía que ver con sus deberes, cuando lo leyó su mal humor se desvaneció y fue remplazado por sorpresa.

La nota decía:

 _"Malfoy, ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo?"_

 _-Potter._

—Tan elocuente como siempre señor Potter —dijo en voz alta el rubio imitando el tono de voz de su padrino Severus y sonrió.

 _"El Pantano de Queerditch a las tres"_

 _-Malfoy._

Escribió de vuelta con su perfecta caligrafía. Los ojos grises se dirigieron a su reloj de oro que guardaba en la túnica y se lamentó de que apenas fueran las doce menos seis. _¡Qué lento pasa el tiempo!_ Se quejó y continúo con su trabajo.

oOo

La blanca lechuza encontró su destino en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place donde Harry Potter estaba acomodando sus pocas pertenencias. La vivienda se veía ahora luminosa con los nuevos tapices y las nuevas cortinas, se respiraba un ambiente más amigable sin los objetos de magia negra que antes existían ahí y los gritos del retrato de Walburga Black ya no se escuchaban más que en la nueva habitación de Kreacher gracias a un poderoso contra hechizo que Hermione encontró en los archivos del ministerio.

Fiddle se posó en el hombro de Harry haciendo que este se sobresaltara, luego estiro la pata para que el buscador tomara la nota. El moreno sonrío de oreja a oreja cuando la leyó, era hora de prepararse para su cita, le dio a la blanca lechuza una golosina y ella se fue satisfecha.

oOo

La hora acordada llego y los dos hombres estaban puntualmente sentados dentro del pub, Draco pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y un emparedado, Harry en cambio quiso comer una hamburguesa y jugo de calabaza.

—Me sorprende que quisieras comer aquí, pensé que me pedirías ir a un restaurante donde solo se accede con reservación —comento el moreno.

—Lo hubiera preferido pero no me diste mucho tiempo de anticipo y se me ocurrió que este era un buen lugar por ser neutral —respondió el rubio.

Harry se preguntó a que se refería con neutral.

En el pub había muy pocos magos pues era entre semana y aún faltaba tiempo para el próximo juego de quidditch. La comida llego levitando hasta la mesa donde se sentaron.

—¿Y porque no las tres escobas? Comentaste que Hannah es una excelente cocinera.

—¿Vas a criticar mi elección? Y en primer lugar ¿Por qué me has invitado? —dijo de mala manera Draco.

—Lo lamento solo tenía curiosidad e intentaba buscar tema de conversación, no tienes que estar a la defensiva —contesto Harry apurado, quería que todo saliera bien pero estaba bastante nervioso y no sabía cómo tratar con Malfoy.

El rubio lanzo un suspiro, tendía a ser agresivo cuando estaba alterado y Potter lo alteraba mucho con su mera presencia.

—Este lugar está ubicado en la esquina en la que colindaban el callejón Diagon y el Knockturn como bien sabes, es una tonta alegoría pero esta entre el bien y el mal. Un lugar neutral para vernos.

Harry sonrió.

—Tiene sentido, la última vez que nos vimos no hablaste mucho.

—No estaba de muy buen humor.

—¿Ni siquiera porque Zabini no dejaba de atacarme?

—Eso fue divertido pero tenía otras cosas en la cabeza —dijo Draco animado.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas.

Harry asintió y bebió un sorbo de jugo. Draco termino su cerveza y pidió otra.

—¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? —pregunto el rubio.

—Bastante bien pero creo que Mumps se está pasando un poco, tanto ejercicio me deja muy cansado, ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

—Como siempre, tedioso y aburrido.

—Entonces ¿Qué te parece ir a relajarte conmigo al sauna? —ataco Harry.

Draco levanto la vista de su emparedado y examino el rostro de Potter quien desvió la mirada algo abochornado.

—Suena bien —acepto Malfoy después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Genial, ¿este fin de semana? —pregunto emocionado Harry.

—Sí.

Después de aquello la conversación siguió su curso y ambos comenzaron a relajarse, pidieron de postre una rebanada de tarta y después se separaron.

oOo

El sauna que a Harry más le gustaba llevaba el nombre de "La snitch dorada" y el lugar a su parecer no podía ser más mágico, su estructura le recordaba a Gringotts por su fachada de mármol y las puertas doradas, también al entrar se sentía como en casa pues se asemejaban bastante a los baños de Hogwarts donde hay casi cien grifos de oro que rodean todo el cuarto, con una joya diferente incrustada en cada grifo.

Draco entró en la habitación y enseguida comenzó a desnudarse para luego colocarse un albornoz que descansaba sobre un gran estante a la entrada del baño, el rubio intentaba mantenerse impasible pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo porque sentía la mirada de su acompañante sobre todo su cuerpo, usualmente se sentiría halagado y haría un comentario sarcástico aludiendo a su belleza pero no tenía los ánimos suficientes para eso.

Harry hizo lo mismo y ambos se sentaron en las bancas de mármol que se hallaban en medio del lugar.

—El grifo del vapor está detrás de ti, es el más grande que tiene una joya azul —dijo Harry.

Draco asintió y abrió el grifo, de inmediato comenzó a salir vapor a presión de una rendija en el suelo. Era un calor agradable y pronto ambos sintieron el efecto relajante que el agua evaporada provocaba.

—Esto se siente genial —comento Draco.

—¿Es la primera vez que vienes? —pregunto Harry.

El rubio recargo su cabeza contra la pared e hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la mano.

—Entonces esto te gustara —dijo el moreno sonriendo.

Abrió un grifo que tenía una esmeralda incrustada y otro que tenía un rubí, de inmediato el vapor adquirió un color rojizo y a la nariz del rubio llego un aroma de jazmines.

—Yo prefiero lo sencillo pero también puedes hacer este tipo de cosas, la primera vez que vine abrí todos los grifos y salí de aquí oliendo a primavera.

Draco comenzó a reír.

—Suena como algo que harías Potty —dijo el rubio de buen humor.

—Preferiría que me llamaras Harry, ya que estamos.

—De acuerdo "Harry" —pronuncio Draco de manera exagerada— también puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

En aquel momento, el pelinegro jamás admitiría que al escuchar su nombre en los labios del rubio sintió como su corazón latía una milésima de segundo más rápido. El buscador de los Chudley Cannons se aclaró la garganta.

—Draco —dijo.

El rubio lo miro y pregunto:

—¿Qué?

—Nada, solo… — _quería decir tu nombre_ , pensó Harry pero no lo dijo.

—¿Deberíamos bajar la intensidad del vapor? comienzo a tener calor —se quejó el rubio.

—No es necesario, para este punto lo mejor sería quitarnos los albornoces.

—¡Quitarnos! —chillo Draco y al segundo siguiente se arrepintió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Sientes vergüenza? —lo provoco un poco Harry mientras deslizaba la prenda por su cuerpo hasta dejarla en el suelo.

Los ojos grises recorrieron el cuerpo de su acompañante sin ningún tipo de pudor, sobra decir que Draco siempre quiso mirar debajo de la ropa de Harry preguntándose cómo sería su cuerpo desnudo y cuando lo tuvo delante no se sintió decepcionado. Un cuerpo bronceado y atlético, gotas de sudor y agua resbalando por el. El rubio se obligó a apartar la vista.

Entonces fue el turno de Harry para embelesarse pues cuando la piel pálida del rubio quedo al descubierto, los ojos verdes bebieron esa imagen tanto como pudieron. Draco era delgado y lampiño pero muy masculino.

—Esto —dijo Harry señalando el pecho de Draco, una blanca cicatriz se extendía ahi.

—Severus me prometió que no quedaría ninguna marca pero ya vez, la magia no puede hacerlo todo y si, fuiste tú quien me la hizo —contesto el rubio y en su voz no había resentimiento.

—Lo siento.

Harry delineo la marca con la punta de sus dedos, Draco sintió un escalofrió y poso su mano sobre la del moreno para evitar que siguiera avanzando. Se miraron y al segundo siguiente ya estaban besándose. La situación poco a poco subía de intensidad y entonces Draco sintió cuando Harry toco cierta parte de su anatomía que salto de gusto ante la atención, el rubio se levantó apresuradamente.

—Blurting —dijo Draco.

—¿Blurting? —pregunto confundido Harry.

—No puedo, tengo pareja…

—Estas saliendo con Zabini ¿verdad?

—Sí, será mejor que me vaya —contesto el rubio.

En un dos por tres Draco ya estaba vestido y corría a la sala de estar de los baños, arrojaba los polvos flu a la chimenea y gritaba ¡Mansión Malfoy! Desapareciendo entre llamas verdes.

Harry por su parte analizaba el significado de las palabras de Draco. Blurting es una infracción en el campo de quidditch que se utiliza para penalizar a quien agarraba el palo de la escoba del oponente para desviar su trayectoria. El moreno soltó una carcajada y pensó que Draco era bastante curioso.


	8. Ultimo movimiento

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola queridos lectores:

Muy bien este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic, estuve muy tentada a dejarlo como final abierto y que este se convirtiera en el definitivo pero me di cuenta de que todavía faltan muchos cabos por atar y que realmente me gustan los finales felices llenos de arcoíris ¡ah! Y helado de limón por supuesto. Espero subir la última actualización mañana. Quiero enviar un saludo especial para **sof77** muchas gracias por comentar. ¡Besos!

* * *

 **Ultimo movimiento**

Era tarde, los últimos rayos del sol inundaban el campo de quidditch haciendo que el césped se viera de color anaranjado. Las jóvenes atletas estaban saliendo de los vestidores excepto una que se había quedado rezagada. Ginny Weasley abrió el grifo y el agua comenzó a caer sobre su cuerpo desnudo, le dolían todos los músculos por la tensión del entrenamiento y la práctica de las nuevas estrategias, en esas últimas semanas la entrenadora quería que todo saliera a la perfección y ponía un peso especial en la pelirroja pues era la estrella del equipo.

—Tenemos la victoria asegurada —se dijo en voz baja sonriendo.

Aunque los Chudley Cannons habían mejorado últimamente dudaba mucho que las vencieran, ese sería el año en que sostendría la Eurocopa y con esos pensamientos felices comenzó a cambiarse.

—¡Ginny! —dijo una voz a su espalda.

La muchacha se volteó sorprendida encontrando a un sonrojado Harry Potter detrás de ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Paso algo malo? —pregunto comenzando a ponerse histérica.

—No, tranquila. Perdóname por venir tan repentinamente es que necesitaba hablar contigo —dijo Harry atropelladamente.

—Entonces ¿podrías dejar que me ponga el sujetador al menos? —pregunto Ginny.

Harry la miro y noto que solo tenía puestas las bragas, el cuerpo de la pelirroja solo podía describirse con una palabra: hermoso. Las pecas resaltaban en su piel blanca y el cabello pelirrojo le caía en cascada sobre los hombros, sus pechos eran grandes y bien formados, su cintura delgada, sus piernas largas…

—Harry —llamo Ginny.

—¡Ah! Lo siento, esperare afuera —exclamo el moreno.

La joven frunció el ceño, era la primera vez que su amigo la veía de ese modo y supuso que le explicaría todo en esa charla que quería tener tan urgentemente por lo que se vistió a toda prisa.

Harry por su parte pensó en el cuerpo de Draco y en como su desnudez había repercutido en sus acciones, la diferencia era bastante clara, aunque Ginny fuera hermosa lo que a él más le gustaba era la masculinidad del rubio.

—¿Entonces? —pregunto Ginny cuando salió al campo de juego, el sol ya se había puesto y Harry estaba acostado sobre la hierba.

—Soy homosexual y estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy —soltó el moreno.

La pelirroja suspiro y fue a acostarse junto a Harry.

—Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro.

—No, al principio solo me llamaba la atención pero ahora que comencé a hablar con él…

—¿Seguro? ¿Estás diciéndome que lo amas? —pregunto confundida Ginny.

—No digo que lo amo pero me parece que decir que "me gusta" es demasiado frívolo.

La pelirroja sonrió.

—Ya lo entiendo, estas sintiendo todas estas cosas fuertes por él y no sabes que hacer.

—Exactamente.

—¿Y porque me preguntas a mí y no a Hermione o a Ron?

—Creo que tú tienes más experiencia en esto —contesto tímidamente Harry.

Ginny lo miro divertida.

—¿Te enteraste?

—¿De lo tuyo con Oliver? Salieron en la portada del Profeta, también quería preguntarte sobre eso.

—Es verdad, estoy saliendo con Wood y me pasa lo mismo que a ti, lo único que puedo decirte es: ¡ve por él! Si es lo que realmente quieres.

—Pero me siento mal, Draco ya está saliendo con alguien.

—Eso no importa, el amor es libre y si Malfoy te escoge a ti es porque su relación con Zabini no era tan fuerte.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sentía que estaba mal pero quería a Draco, lo quería sobre todo lo demás.

oOo

Theodore Nott termino de hacer el último encantamiento para revisar los signos vitales y luego hizo una mueca.

—Estas en perfecto estado —dijo de mal humor.

—Pero me mordió una Doxy, se supone que debo estar en reposo —contesto Draco.

—Según lo que me has contado, lo único que te mordió fue la conciencia y yo que pensaba que ya no tenías una.

—Theo, pedí que vinieras tú exclusivamente para que mandaras el reporte al ministerio de que no puedo asistir al trabajo mañana.

—Pareces un niño de diez años que no quiere ir a la escuela Draco, ¿Cuándo vas a madurar?

El rubio se quedó callado con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. El castaño se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Lo sé, me comporto como un niño mimado pero no sé cómo evitarlo y no sé qué hacer con respecto a lo de Harry.

—Has estado enamorado de Potter desde que teníamos once años, creo que la respuesta es clara.

—No es verdad, Blaise ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles y hemos sido amigos desde que estábamos en Hogwarts, es el único hombre con el que me he acostado y…

—Ya se Draco, entonces amas a Blaise y no a Potter, mejor que se lo digas ahora así ya no te invita a saunas ni te besa de repente.

—Theo.

—¿Qué? envíale una carta y dile, ya no me busques más, estoy en una relación con el hombre que amo y tu sales sobrando.

—¡Ya entendí! ¡Cállate! —chillo el rubio.

—Qué bueno, entonces me voy porque mañana es el partido de las Holyhead Harpies contra Chudley Cannons y tengo que hacer los preparativos.

Draco cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, Theo le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.


	9. Fin del juego

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola queridos lectores:

Este último capítulo va dedicado a **sof77** quien ha estado comentando en las ultimas actualizaciones, muchas gracias. Y por supuesto muchas gracias a todos los lectores de este fic por acompañarme de nuevo en esta historia que espero les haya gustado mucho.

* * *

 **Fin del juego**

Blaise Zabini tenía un mal presentimiento. Las señales estaban claras, sabía perfectamente la razón por la que el rubio pidió verlo tan de repente aquella nublada mañana de sábado. Lo primero que le hizo dudar fue la llamada por Red Flu que Draco le hizo la noche anterior, "Tenemos que hablar en persona, veámonos mañana temprano" fueron sus escuetas palabras dichas en un tono neutro. La segunda razón para azuzar sus sospechas fue el lugar de encuentro, no fueron a ninguno de los locales que frecuentaban sino más bien se encontraron en el impersonal restaurante Churchill's dentro del callejón Knockturn cuya comida tenía muy mal aspecto y por ultimo estaba el mismo Draco que se sentó inexpresivo delante de él cruzando las manos sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Malfoy mirando un plato de sopa color malva que llego flotando hasta colocarse delante de él.

—Me tome la libertad de ordenar por los dos, ya que me dejaste esperando más de veinte minutos —contesto Zabini.

Draco levanto una ceja pero se contuvo de hacer algún comentario, la verdad estaba a punto de no presentarse a esa pequeña reunión que él mismo había planeado pero era necesario. Tomó un poco de sopa y se contuvo de escupirla sobre la cara de su novio. Blaise sonrió al ver la mueca de infinito disgusto que le lanzo su acompañante.

La bromita de mal gusto hizo que el rubio tomara valor.

—Quiero que terminemos nuestra relación amorosa —soltó sin más.

Blaise borro todo amago de sonrisa y se estremeció por las filosas palabras de Draco.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto el aludido.

—Estoy enamorado de alguien más.

Blaise bebió un sorbo de agua pues la garganta se le había secado, un cumulo de emociones se mesclaron en su interior pero la que domino todas las demás fue la ira.

—¡Ah! déjame adivinar ¿Potter?

—Si —susurro Draco, su voz se volvió débil de pronto al ver la cara furibunda de su ahora ex novio.

Zabini soltó una carcajada mordaz.

—¿Me dejas por un imbécil que no te va a hacer ni puto caso? ¿Estás hablando enserio Draco? Para Potter no eres más que una simple broma, es mas no dudaría de que quiere vengarse de ti por todos los desplantes que le hiciste pasar en Hogwarts jugando contigo y tus sentimientos, manipulándote…

—Lo siento mucho Blaise, me tengo que ir —corto Draco.

—¡Oye! ¡Aun no termino de hablar! —le grito Zabini al ver que el rubio se levantaba para irse.

El pelinegro sujeto por los hombros a Draco y comenzó a zarandearlo, comenzó a gritarle cosas ininteligibles mientras el rubio intentando zafarse del agarre derramaba lagrimas silenciosas.

oOo

El partido de quidditch estaba a punto de comenzar y Harry Potter miraba hacia las gradas con los nervios de punta, sus compañero de equipo le lanzaban miradas preocupadas pues durante el calentamiento su jugador estrella se mostraba distraído y nervioso, el entrenador Mumps se extrañó muchísimo por ese comportamiento pues nunca había visto a su buscador en tan mal estado.

—¡Potter! —grito Karl con los ojos dorados chispeando de enojo.

Harry dio un brinco en su sitio y se volteó para ver al hombre que lo llamaba.

—¡Más vale que dejes tus problemas personales en los vestidores y te concentres de una maldita vez!

—Si entrenador —contesto un poco amedrentado el pelinegro.

Harry suspiro y decidió ir a caminar para calmarse un poco, no se sentía así desde su primer partido de quidditch a los once años pero no era el juego lo que le preocupaba…

—¿Nervioso Potter? ¿Quieres que te de una poción calmante? —pregunto juguetón una voz que se acercaba de frente.

—No gracias, estoy perfectamente bien —contesto Harry al castaño.

—Pues no lo pareces —se burló Nott deteniéndose frente a Potter.

—¿Tu sabes…? —comenzó el moreno pero se cortó.

—Yo se… ¿Qué?

Harry negó con la cabeza y dirigió sus ojos verdes al suelo.

—Nada.

Theodore levanto la barbilla de Harry para que sus miradas se encontraran, el pelinegro se sonrojo cuando vio la sonrisita traviesa que bailaba en los labios de su acompañante.

—¿Nada? ¿Seguro?

El buscador de los Cannons dudo unos segundos y luego hablo:

—Draco, él… ¿te conto sobre nosotros?

—Pues sí, me dijo un par de cosas.

—¿Va a venir? —pregunto nervioso el moreno.

—No lo sé, pero debo comentar que lo pusiste en un aprieto ¡mira que darle semejante ultimátum! —dijo con reprobación y diversión Theo.

Harry se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y suspiro.

—¡Agh! —exclamo preocupado.

El moreno todavía recordaba con vergüenza la carta que le envió justo después de la cita en el sauna.

 _"Draco, me disculpo por lo que paso esta tarde pero la verdad es que me gustas de manera erótica como ya te habrás dado cuenta pero también me gusta cómo eres, tu forma de ser, tu manera de hablar y tus gestos. Aunque sé que tienes pareja me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad, si decides estar conmigo por favor ven a verme al partido de quidditch este fin de semana, tu presencia será para mí una confirmación de que sientes lo mismo que yo y de que tal vez podamos estar juntos."_

Cuando Harry repaso el contenido de la misiva en su mente quiso darse de golpes contra la pared, perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba no se dio cuenta de que Theodore lo observaba con interés, Draco por supuesto había saltado y gritado y dado vueltas en la cama cuando recibió el pergamino e inmediatamente después la estampo en la cara del castaño para que la leyera, en un principio a Nott la carta le pareció patética y muy ambigua ¡incluso ridícula! Pero ahora viendo las reacciones de Potter podía confirmar que los sentimientos por su amigo no eran cosa de juego y eso le agrado.

—No deberías estar tan nervioso, hasta un imbécil como tu podría darse cuenta de lo que Draco siente —dijo el castaño a modo de despedida.

La verdad era que Harry no conocía bien a Draco, no del modo en el que Nott y mucho menos Zabini lo conocían, por eso estaba tan inseguro. Pero quería convivir con el rubio, saber interpretar sus reacciones y sobre todo quería estar junto a él porque desde que la guerra termino lo único que podía llenarlo, distraerlo y de alguna manera excitarlo era cada partido de quidditch que jugaba hasta que comenzó a pensar en Draco y en sus ojos grises que si bien a veces se veían solitarios otras veces encontraba en ellos orgullo y picardía.

—Puede ser también que tantos golpes con las Bludgers me han dejado mal —pensó en voz alta Harry.

—Eso no tendrías ni porque dudarlo —dijo una voz a su espalda, era Blaise.

A Harry se le cayó e alma a los pies, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Zabini ahí? ¿Dónde estaba Draco? ¿Qué…?

—¡Potter! ¡El juego va a comenzar! —grito el entrenador.

oOo

Ginny Weasley sonrió en el aire orgullosa y muy pagada de sí misma, el uniforme color verde con la garra dorada al pecho ondulaba en el aire por la velocidad que llevaba. El partido había comenzado hace solo quince minutos y las Harpies ya llevaban una ventaja de treinta puntos sobre los Cannons todos los tantos marcados por ella con ayuda de su equipo por supuesto.

Estaba ya cerca de los aros cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a Harry sobre su escoba con aire apesadumbrado, eso la distrajo un poco del partido haciendo que le quitaran la quaffle, fue Rickett uno de los cazadores del equipo contrario que la había burlado a causa de la distracción.

—¡Maldita sea Harry me distraes! ¡Quita esa cara que das pena! —grito molesta la pelirroja e intento recuperar la pelota junto con otras de sus dos compañeras.

El partido continúo con los jugadores yendo de allá para acá sin descanso muy excitados con la excepción del buscador de los Cannons que seguía como atontado.

Gertie Keddle la buscadora de las Harpies diviso la snitch dorada después de cincuenta minutos de juego y se lanzó por ella sin vacilación, cuando pensó que ya tenían la victoria asegurada un uniforme de color naranja bloqueo su visión, en la espalda del jugador rezaba el nombre de Potter.

—Maldita sea —murmuro por lo bajo Gertie.

La buscadora había pensado que Potter no estaba en su mejor condición y que le dejaría el camino libre para una aplastante victoria pero al parecer se equivocó pues ahora iban a la par buscando la pelota dorada.

oOo

Draco cruzo los brazos cuando se encontró con su ex novio en la entrada del campo de quidditch.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto incómodo.

—Solo quería disculparme por mi anterior comportamiento y despedirme, supuse que estarías aquí para animar a tu enamorado —contesto Blaise en tono neutro.

—De acuerdo.

Blaise se acercó al rubio para darle un abrazo susurrando un "lo siento" y después apresuradamente le estampo un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión —dijo separándose de Draco.

—No te preocupes, no lo hare —respondió el aludido.

Fue en ese momento en el que escucharon un estallido de aplausos y vítores, al parecer el partido había finalizado, Draco corrió hacia los vestidores enterándose en el camino de que los ganadores del juego habían sido las Holyhead Harpies.

Blaise miro al rubio con anhelo y se prometió a si mismo que Draco definitivamente se arrepentiría de haberlo dejado por Potter.

oOo

El entrenador Mumps estaba despotricando, los jugadores estaban molestos y decepcionados pero todo aquel alboroto para Harry no significaba nada… se apresuró a salir de los vestidores sin querer hablar con nadie de los que intentaban interceptarlo, eso fue hasta que diviso una cabellera rubia.

—¡Harry! —grito el rubio.

El pelinegro se detuvo.

—¿Draco?

—Lamento mucho haber llegado tarde, tuve algunos inconvenientes…

—Tú… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que no vendrías, vi a Zabini antes… —tartamudeo Harry.

—Vino a despedirse de mí, he terminado con él porque ahora quiero estar contigo —dijo seguro Draco.

Harry sintió un escalofrió de placer cuando escucho esas palabras salir de la boca del rubio, sin dudarlo ni un segundo atrapo a Draco en sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente. Aunque había perdido el partido, se sentía el ganador del juego.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa!** He decidido hacer una segunda parte para este fic porque me he quedado con ganas de escribir más y más, si les gusto esta primera parte espero que me acompañen en la segunda y como prometí la primera vez que subí este fic nos comeremos juntos varios helados de limón. ¡Besos!


End file.
